Frozen Twilight
by Mnaseer2001
Summary: That time again. Where war breaks out and engulfs the clans. Where war claws its victims mercilessly. Where war leaves its mark in history. Where serenity turns to grief; grief turns to rage, and rage turns to chaos... And the birth of cold ambition. They want nothing more than to end it all... or do they? Their intentions may be good, but just how ruthless will their methods be?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, welcome to Frozen Twilight! It is my first actual fanfiction, although I have written a one-shot or two, so check them out too! Actually, I'm writing this with my friend, who is currently anonymous, for reasons unbeknownst to you all (Gasp, big word Seer!). OH NO WAIT, THERE SHE IS!**

**Blue: *waves awkwardly***

**You should check out her stories too! They are amazing. But we sincerely hope you enjoy. Enough rambling from me, ladies and gentlemen (although I find guys to be an endangered species on this website) we present to you: Frozen Twilight!**

* * *

><p><strong>~FROZEN TWILIGHT~<strong>

ALLEGIANCES

LEADER  
>Flightstar- Pale red she-cat with cream spots and paws and yellow eyes<p>

DEPUTY  
>Sharpthorn- Dusty brown tom with flinty blue eyes<p>

MEDICINE-CAT  
>Sweetberry- Dappled red, brown, and white she-cat with blue eyes<p>

WARRIORS  
>Snowfall- Thick-furred white she-cat with front black paw and icy blue eyes<br>Hawkpath- Dark brown tabby tom with dark gold spots and amber eyes  
>Ravenclaw- Sleek black tom with amber eyes<br>Hollybreeze- Red-brown she-cat with white paws and green eyes  
>Hareflight- Dark brown tom with amber eyes. Apprentice - Frostpaw<br>Sparrowheart- Light brown and white tom with blue eyes  
>Gingerleaf- Ginger she-cat with green eyes<br>Echofall- Light brown tom with darker paws and green eyes. Blind in one eye.  
>Blackstorm- Long-furred black tom with white chest, underbelly, muzzle, tail-tip, paws and blue eyes<br>Goldenpelt- Golden brown she-cat with amber eyes  
>Whitetail- Skinny black-furred tom with white tail and blue eyes<br>Tigerfur- Grey, white, and brown tabby tom with white paws and blue eyes

APPRENTICES  
>Frostpaw- White and grey tom with brown eyes.<p>

QUEENS  
>Acornflower- Silver tabby she-cat with brown paws and ears. (Mate. Echofall. Kits- Icekit, Whitekit, Shrewkit, Dewkit<br>Featherbreeze- Silky silver she-cat with white flecks and amber eyes. Mate-Sharpthorn. Kits- Duskkit, Bouncekit

KITS

Shrewkit- Small light brown tom with green eyes  
>Dewkit- Grey-blue tom with a white muzzle and underbelly. Green eyes<br>Whitekit- Fluffy pale ginger tom with grey patches and a white splash on his forehead  
>Icekit- Fluffy, lithe white she-cat with pale silver tabby marks and light, ice blue eyes<p>

Bouncekit- Ginger tom with brown tail and paws and amber eyes  
>Duskkit- Dusty red she-cat with streaks of gold and dark brown ears and amber eyes<p>

Prologue

"Sweetberry! Sweetberry, Acornflower's having her kits!"

A dappled red, brown, and white she-cat poked her head out of the thorny entrance of the medicine den before disappearing again. She came out again with a bunch of herbs in her jaws before bounding across the frosted clearing and entering the nursery. Upon entering, the she-cat was met by a writhing queen, who was flailing in her nest and letting out screeches of pain that could be heard across camp. Widening her eyes, the medicine cat dropped her bundle of herbs and tried to comfort the queen by licking the area between her ears with soft, soothing strokes. As soon as the queen had managed to pull herself together for the time being, Sweetberry peeled open the leaf wrap she had been carrying and picked out some dandelion plants before delicately offering them to the silver queen who lapped it up quickly.

"Is she okay?" A worried mew sounded towards her left. Swinging her head around, she glared at the brown tom beside her and ordered him to get out. The larger tom refused to budge and merely continued asking on the welfare of his mate. Sweetberry rolled her eyes.

"If you want to do something useful, go fetch me a stick!" She snapped. A groan from the kitting queen caught her attention and she chewed some raspberry leaves into a pulp with chamomile before spitting it out onto a birch leaf and sliding it into Acornflower's mouth. She gently massaged her chest till she swallowed. Pricking her ears, Sweetberry heard the sound of swift, running pawsteps approaching and peeped outside, nodding gratefully at Echofall before grabbing the stick and turning back towards the kitting queen. She bent her head down and Acornflower lifted hers up with grace, taking the stick in her mouth and easing back down again until she was lying on her back.

"Bite down when I tell you to." The dappled she-cat said, placing a paw on her bulging stomach. "One, two, three!" The sound of splintering wood could be heard from the far side of the nursery. Pushing hard, the silver queen gasped as a slippery white bundle came out. A gust of wind came from nowhere, and Sweetberry flattened her ears against her neck to keep warm. It racketed through the thick gorse den and chilled the air. Again, Sweetberry wondered where it could have come from, for the nursery was packed airtight with snow for warmth.

Nipping the sac, Sweetberry licked the kit's fur the wrong way before placing it beside the queen's belly. "A she-kit." Three more bundles came out directly after and Sweetberry had some trouble tending to them but she got all three of them out and breathing, placing them at the crook of Acornflower's stomach. "Three toms."

After giving the new mother some borage to help with the milk, the dappled she-cat gave a curt nod before exiting the den, to be almost trampled by a tragically worried Echofall. From the corner of her eye, she watched a grumbling Hareflight pad into the medicine den. From this distance, she could see the scratch on his flank that needed tending to. Shooting Echofall a half-amused half-angry look, she began to walk after her patient. "Congratulations Echofall," she purred sweetly. "You are now a father of four healthy kits." She then padded into her den as yet another gust of frosty cold wind buffeted her fur, sending shivers along her spine. It was almost… ominous.

Letting out a relieved sigh, Echofall padded into the warm nursery, purring as he caught sight of four kits cuddling up to his beautiful mate. His breath hitched in his throat. "They're beautiful!" He purred before adding, "What shall we name them?"

Acornflower looked up tiredly before purring as well. "I was thinking of Shrewkit for the light brown one." She said. Echofall nodded. "Why don't you name the next one?"

Echofall paused as his eyes roamed over the next tom. It was a dark, grey-blue with a white underbelly and muzzle. His eyes narrowed thoughtfully. "Dewkit..?" He asked. The new mother smiled.

"How about Whitekit?" She mused, flicking the tip of her tail towards the single tom left: a fluffy, pale ginger tom with grey patches, save for the white splash on his forehead. "I can't think of anything better," she admitted truthfully.

"Me neither," Echofall purred. Green eyes wide, he turned his good eye towards the his last kit, the firstborn. Without realizing it, they had gone up from the runt of the litter to the only she-kit. She was completely white, when he looked closer and made out the temporarily faint, yet shining, silver tabby marks that were so beautifully crafted into her fur. She looked almost exactly like…

"Icekit." Echofall and Acornflower meowed in unison, their eyes alight with warmth and love as they gazed proudly at their first litter of kits.

Echofall got up gently from beside a very sleepy Acornflower and bid her goodnight, licking her cheek and touching his nose to her ear gently before exiting the den. Almost immediately an icy blast of wind hit him and he stumbled. Looking above him, he failed to see the night sky. The thick, dark, snow-filled clouds obscured the stars from view. A haughty, rumbling purr rose up from the pit of his stomach as he realized that; the blizzard had only started when his first kit was born. Reveling in the warmth of his mossy nest, his last thoughts were solely on his offspring as he drifted into a dreamless sleep.

**o0o**

The blizzard that had raged around camp for two days only just died away and they were able to hear the sharp, high-pitched wails of Featherbreeze as Sweetberry tended to her in the nursery. Sharpthorn sat calm and rigid right outside the nursery entrance, although his lashing tail and blazing eyes told otherwise. Inside the nursery, Featherbreeze was painfully chewing raspberry leaves and lapping up water from a ball of moss near her head.

"Bite, Featherbreeze!" Sweetberry gasped and a slithery sac slipped out. The sound of splintering wood was heard, but the medicine cat was hard at work and in no time Sweetberry had placed the newly born kit near its mother's belly and frowned. It was getting dark, but last time she checked it was still sunhigh.

"What's wrong?" The kitting queen asked – she wasn't oblivious to her surroundings exactly – and Sweetberry was forced to murmur something along the lines of "Sunset… Strange… I'll check…" As she did, she poked her head out and back in with an even deeper crease on her forehead, just as she heard Featherbreeze let out a high-pitched wail. The sun had lowered far too much and too quickly in the sky. The winds kicked dust into the air. It hovered there, like a cloud of gloom. Like a dark sunset.

The medicine cat kept an eye on the entrance as she helped Featherbreeze deliver the last kit. Almost as soon as the kit came out, the dust settled, and the sky regained its normal brightness as the sun resumed its position.

Featherbreeze was too tired to remember anything as she settled down with her two kits. Softberry dipped her head after giving the new mother some borage. She expected no thanks, and she received none. She flicked her tail at a rather agitated Sharpthorn and murmured. "A tom and a she-cat." The medicine cat took one long look before deftly moving out of the way and weaving across camp, presumably - although not so subtly - checking for strange signs of... she came up empty-pawed.

Sharpthorn nodded, slightly dazed, and ducked through the entrance to the den. He padded over to Featherbreeze, and at the sight of his two kits curled up in the crook of her belly, visibly relaxed and purred. He nudged his mate and licked her ear before settling down next to them. "Shall we name them now?" He asked gently.

The sleek silvery queen pointed at the tom-kit. "How about Bouncekit?" She asked. Sharpthorn looked down. His gaze met a plump ginger tom with large brown paws and a brown tail. Fitting. Blinking in agreement, he let his eyes roam over the next kit. His daughter. She was a dusty red color with golden streaks in her fur and dark brown ears. She reminded him of a sunset in green-leaf. Long, and dark, and red.

"Duskkit…" he murmured. "They'll make wonderful warriors." With a last sweep over the mossy nest, Sharpthorn bid Featherbreeze goodbye and exited the nursery. Outside, he sharply inhaled the cold air and padded over to the thorn barrier. Then he slipped outside with a curt nod to the guard for a celebratory hunt.

**o0o**

In a gorse-studded den, Sweetberry sat shivering in her nest. The cold breeze bit at her paws and ears. She huddled and drew her paws tighter together as the days flashed before her and she closed her eyes.  
>A raging blizzard… A dark sunset…<p>

Was it so wrong of her to be suspicious? Was she the only one who felt an aura of darkness surrounding the camp lately? No, she was probably hallucinating. The kits visited her for a reason, you know, other than to raid the store or help with healing and stuff, like story-telling, or something equally extravagant. Sighing, the petite dappled she-cat waited for the dreams filled with no light or comfort to come. Her nightmares seemed a little more than just nightmares. They were glimpses of some sort, she reckoned. Glimpses of what… she did not know, nor did she want to. But it wasn't her choice when the dread washed over her and rooted itself into her heart.

All she could do was await those days to come.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhangerr! I hope you guys liked it, please tell us! All you have to do is click that alluring, attractive button down there and type in your review. Cookies to those who favorite and follow, too! See you next chappie!<strong>

**~Seer, out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! this is Blue1272000, we'll keep it at 'Blue,' though, for simplicity purposes. As you may know, I'm co-writing this story with my good friend Seer~ As in, I write one chapter, she writes one chapter. This chapter is by myself and has the full list of alliances listed at the bottom.**

**~FROZEN TWILIGHT~**

**Chapter I**

Duskkit yawned and stretched in her nest, her tiny dusty-red paws lay in front of her face, streaked with gold hairs. She rolled over, wriggling a back leg out from underneath her snoring brother, Bouncekit. She glanced at her mother, Feathershine, to see if she was awake.

The silky silver she-cat was washing a paw, tugging at the fur between her toes with her eyes cast down at her. "Good morning," Duskkit chirped politely, as Feathershine had taught her to do.

Feathershine purred and leaned down to lick her head, "Good morning to you as well," she mewed smoothly before returning to her washing. Duskkit watched her for a few moments, thinking. She'd been born about eight days ago, but had already learned lots from her mother.

For instance, she'd learned that she lived in WindClan, the greatest Clan and all about how it worked, and she also learned to always be polite to her Clan-mates. She couldn't help but wonder if Feathershine really loved her, her mother was always kind and gentle with her, but she didn't seem to care about her.

She glanced at her brother, Bouncekit was slightly bigger then she was and a drab ginger color with brown paws and tail, the color of the dirt floor of the den. But, he didn't like her much, thought she wasn't worth being friends with since she was the smallest kit in the nursery and he said she was too annoying.

Well, duh, we're the youngest and you're only a little bigger, and you're ten times more annoying. But Bouncekit would rather follow Shrewkit and Dewkit like a fool. Not that he could follow them far, none of them were allowed out of the nursery yet.

Duskkit glared at her brother and heard her mother sigh. Did she wish she had kits that got along with each other? Not that it was going to happen, ever since she opened her eyes she couldn't stand being with her brother just as much as he couldn't stand being with her.

And since their father, Sharpthorn, was Clan deputy, he hadn't visited them since they first opened their eyes. Unlike Echofal,l, who visited his mate and kits in his free time. Duskkit studied the den, it was made out of a gorse bush, the opening tiny and prickly, the den was low and round, comfortable spacing for the two queens and kits.

The ground was soft heather and the scent was almost sickly to her. Featherbreeze rolled over so that the queen's back was to her kit. Duskkit, taking the opportunity, bounded on quick, tiny paws over to the entrance, sneaking a peak outside. The ground was covered with white snow, the sky was gray and the bushes at the top of the slope rattled in a harsh wind like the brittle twigs they were.

She drew in her head in disgust as the cold froze her nose. She sat down, impatiently waiting for something to do. Featherbreeze finished washing and then washed Bouncekit, who awoke with a complaint on his lips.

"Why don't you wash her first, I've got to go play right now, Duskkit doesn't have anything to do," Bouncekit whined.

"Oh just shut up and endure it silently, like a real warrior," Duskkit snarled back, her rage quickly boiling under her fur and she glared at her brother.

"Duskkit! Apologize at once!" Featherbreeze mewed, sounding shocked.

"Yeah, Duskkit, apologize," Bouncekit sneered. Featherbreeze glared at her son, but said nothing.

"Sorry," Duskkit muttered, kicking a scrap of moss with her paw.

"Now it's your turn," Featherbreeze, pulling Duskkit toward her and lapping her with long, smooth strokes. Duskkit's ear twitched irritably, but she knew better then to get in trouble again. Her head bobbed with the soothing strokes.

By the time Featherbreeze had cleaned their fur as done every morning, Acornflower and her kits were awake and it was time to play. Duskkit went over to Icekit and Whitekit as Bouncekit joined Shrewkit and Dewkit. They always made these groups when they played.

"Hey Duskkit! We were just about to play, 'catch the Shrewkit,'" Whitekit purred, nodding at his brother on the other side of the den.

Shrewkit jerked his head toward them at the sound of his name, "What?" he asked.

"Nothing!" Duskkit called back sweetly, blinking her eyes at him innocently. "What do you need me to do?" she asked in a quieter tone.

"Icekit and I will jump on his back, and then you jump at his belly!" Whitekit mewed, gray eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Okay!" Duskkit agreed with a giggle of laughter.

She risked a glance at Icekit, the quietest of the four littermates. Was she the only one who felt that Icekit was always calculating something? Always coming up with ideas she kept to herself? Despite her instinctive distrust of the white tabby, she did admire her slinky nature.

Whitekit led his sister around their mother to hide themselves and crept up on Shrewkit from behind. Duskkit saw that Bouncekit and Dewkit had fallen into an argument, and Shrewkit was looking on with a look of concentration on his face as he struggled to decide who was right.

Duskkit padded up nonchalantly, as if to listen to the argument. A flash of cream and white and a yowl of triumph signaled Whitekit's and Icekit's attack. Whitekit had overleaped and fell right into the two bickering toms, while Icekit, with warrior-like precision, landed on Shrewkit's shoulders and rolled him to the ground.

Shrewkit reared up to throw his sister off, trying to use his larger size to his advantage. Icekit slid backward and tumbled onto her back clumsily, but Duskkit was right there and ready. She leaped right for Shrewkit's creamy-brown belly.

She felt a surge of satisfaction as she heard the sickening gasp as she knocked the air out of Shrewkit. She landed on him with him pinned to the ground and a curl on her lip. She pressed her hind paws into his belly and he winced, struggling around to throw her off.

She may have been smaller than him, but the strength and force in her legs and paws made it impossible for him to move. "Do you give in?" she mewed haughtily. Shrewkit kicked out again, but failed to budge her and nodded reluctantly.

Duskkit gave a trill of triumph and hopped off her den-mate. As soon as her paws hit the ground something knocked into her and she gave a squeal as claws pierced into her fur and slammed her against the ground, her head hitting the ground hard and a groan of pain rolling out of her.

She glared up at Bouncekit who kicked her with his stubby paws and sent her sliding out of the nursery and into the slick, cold snow. She struggled to get to her paws as he came bounding toward her, a smirk twisted on his face and his amber eyes glaring at her.

She shakily stood up, but he jumped on her and she collapsed beneath his greater weight. His claws pricked her again and he kicked at her with his back paw and batted at her face with hefty blows. She whimpered in pain, struggling to protect her face.

Although his claws were sheathed now, the blows stung and bruised her face and belly. "Stop it!" she cried, fear swept through her with a feeling of utter helplessness.

"Oh, not so tough now are you? You should have thought about that when you attacked Shrewkit, don't hurt my friends ever again!" he snarled, raising an unsheathed paw to hit her ear. As he brought it down, Duskkit brought her paw up and deflected the blow, slicing her own claws up his inner foreleg.

"Bouncekit! Duskkit! Get in here right now!" snarled a voice in a tone that froze her heart. Bouncekit froze from his position on top of her and Duskkit glanced at the speaker, her mother. Featherbreeze was glaring at them from the entrance of the nursery, her hot amber eyes smoldering with anger.

Duskkit was suddenly aware of several cats staring at them from around the camp. Bouncekit glared down at her, as if it were all her fault, before jumping off of her with a last kick to her belly. Duskkit rolled herself to her paws, head and tail low as she padded toward her mother.

Her fur was smeared with a bit of blood and her face and belly felt battered and smashed, but she was mostly just aware of who had done it to her. I know Bouncekit doesn't like me, but does he really hate me enough to harm me? The thought sent fear to her belly instead of anger and she hated it.

Once inside, Featherbreeze put them both in their nest and the nursery was deathly quiet, as Acornflower had drawn her own kits to her. Duskkit peered past and met Icekit's unblinking ice gaze and felt hot shame wash over her that she was going to be rebuked in front of her.

"What were you two thinking?! You two are littermates! You shouldn't hate each other, and definitely not so viciously attack each other! You are only a few days old and for you to be so violent is unacceptable, I can't imagine what your father will think when I tell him," Featherbreeze mewed, sounding shocked and horrified.

Duskkit swallowed hard, feeling hotter than the sun. "I'm sorry," she whimpered.

Bouncekit glanced at her with that arrogant superior look that she couldn't stand. "Yeah, you better be, look at the mess you've made!" he mewed with a sniff.

Rage darkened Duskkit's gaze for a moment and she could perfectly imagine her swinging her claws across his muzzle, the image was so real she was surprised she hadn't. At least she knew her mother wouldn't allow him to get away with that.

"This is just as much as your fault as hers," Featherbreeze growled, glaring at them both sternly. "I am not going to force you two to like each other, but I expect you to be polite and courteous with each other. If you don't, and such behavior happens again, I will most definitely be punishing you two severely," Featherbreeze growled.

Duskkit nodded her head and Bouncekit jumped out of the nest. Duskkit glared at him; he hadn't apologized to her. Her anger lowered as Featherbreeze ran her tail over her back.

"Don't worry, you two will get along someday, and I'm sure Bouncekit didn't mean to hurt you," Featherbreeze murmured, cleaning the scratches with quick licks.

Well, Duskkit couldn't believe that she and her brother would ever get along. And as for him hurting her, whether he had meant it or not, it had done two things for her. One, she realized she hated to be afraid and was determined never to feel that emotion again. And two, he had taught her cruel violence, which is something no kit should ever learn but something no cat can ever forget.

…

At about sun-high that day, Duskkit lay in the curve of her mother's belly, comfortably full of milk and only the faint throbbing on her face to remember the day's fight by. Bouncekit sulked in the corner as Shrewkit and Dewkit whispered by themselves.

Acornflower had asked her kits to leave them alone for the day. Duskkit was fine with that, but Bouncekit kept shooting her glares. Though it seemed another cat hadn't forgotten what had happened that morning. The pale gray light was blocked out for a moment and Duskkit spied her father standing in the entrance.

From the enraged look on his face, she guessed he had heard about the slightly vicious fight. "Acornflower," he barked. "Would you give us a minute alone?" he asked with strained control.

The red and brown she-cat complied quickly, ushering her kits out who whispered excitedly at being let outside. Duskkit sat hunched with Bouncekit breathing venom down her neck from behind her. Featherbreeze moved to stand by Sharpthorn and looked at them sternly.

Just get done with it, she thought impatiently. "I could not believe the story I heard about you two this morning. The first time you present yourself to the Clan and you are fighting each other and harming one another!" Sharpthorn sounded completely furious.

"I can't imagine what the Clan is thinking about you two right now, not to mention your mother and I. Eight days old and you are already disgracing us!" Sharpthorn growled.

Instead of shrinking in fear like Bouncekit was doing, Duskkit jerked her head up to glower at her father. She'd promised herself she'd never feel afraid again, she wasn't going to let her own father scare her.

"I don't know how they could blame you for this, you haven't seen us for three days, and you haven't spoken to us for five additional days," Duskkit growled.

Sharpthorn looked down at her, shock in his flinty blue eyes. "You will not talk to me in that way," Sharpthorn growled, though she could see a bit of guilt in his eyes and knew he had been feeling guilty about his absence.

Duskkit said nothing more, but her rebellious spirit simmered angrily as Sharpthorn went into a long lecture about how they had disgraced themselves and insulted the Clan's honor. When he was finally done, Duskkit was ready to sleep and curled up in her nest before Sharpthorn had even left the nursery.

She dozed on and off the rest of the day, nursing when her belly growled and listening to the two queens' talk. It was late that night when Sharpthorn returned. Bouncekit was sleeping on Featherbreeze's flank while Duskkit was curled in the crook of her mother's front legs.

She heard Sharpthorn sigh and gently touch Featherbreeze's ear. "Don't worry, they'll grow out of it," Featherbreeze whispered as Sharpthorn let out a worried sigh.

"I'm just afraid they'll get in trouble more than once before learning their lesson," Sharpthorn murmured, sounding much gentler then earlier that day. "Especially Duskkit," her father murmured even quieter.

"Why Duskkit? It was Bouncekit who attacked her today," Featherbreeze mewed, sounding confused.

"I know… but, I just can't help but think Duskkit is a little too angry for a kit so young. She isn't gentle, she isn't patient, she hardly tries to get along with her brother, and she can't tolerate anything she doesn't like," Sharpthorn mewed, sounding uncomfortable.

"Many kits are like that… and she isn't quite so bad, she plays just fine with Acornflower's kits. Don't worry, she has time to learn," Featherbreeze soothed.

"I know," Sharpthorn sighed. "But, I just get a sense that she's… dangerous, Featherbreeze, it's not something I can ignore."

"Don't be ridiculous, she's a kit, she not dangerous. Maybe hot-headed, but not dangerous," Featherbreeze mewed, sounding confused and a little frightened.

"It's probably just a feeling from the sudden blizzard, it'll fade in time," Sharpthorn sighed, sounding relived as if his mate had talked it out of him. "Well, goodnight, I'll see you in the morning," Sharpthorn mewed, with a quick lick.

Duskkit had remained motionless, keeping her breathing steady and deep even though her heart was racing and she wanted to cry. Why would my father think I'm dangerous? Is there something wrong with me? I bet it's all Bouncekit's fault…

…

After being confined almost to her nest for two days, Duskkit and Bouncekit had come to an agreement of sorts. They agreed to leave each other alone and to never get physical with each other again beyond the normal play-fighting. They still argued whenever around each other, but they knew to drop silent if one of the queens was around.

But now Duskkit sat with Whitekit and Icekit, wondering what to do. Outside she could see snow falling again, but there was no breeze in the protected camp. "Why don't we go outside?" Duskkit suggested. She was almost half a moon old now, she would think she could handle going around camp.

"Can we do that?" Whitekit asked with worried gray eyes. All the kits had been trying not to get in trouble lately.

"I'm sure we can," Icekit mewed in her cool tone of voice. "As long as we ask," the white kit added.

Duskkit glanced around the nursery. Bouncekit and Icekit's two other brothers were playing with a scrap of moss and Featherbreeze was sleeping. Acornflower was washing herself lazily in her nest, one eye open for the kits.

Duskkit shared a hesitant glance with the other kits. "She's your mother," she mewed, shoving Whitekit.

"Yeah, she's your mother, Icekit," Whitekit mewed in turn, nudging his sister.

Icekit sighed and padded toward her mother. "May we go outside for a while?" the faint tabby asked sweetly, blinking her round, ice-blue eyes up at the queen.

Acornflower hesitated for a second before nodding. "Alright, but don't get in trouble and be back soon," Acornflower mewed, flicking her red and brown tail.

"Thank you!" Icekit purred, than charged toward the entrance. Duskkit followed close on her paws with Whitekit just behind her. They bundled out into the snow and rolled in the cold fluffiness.

"Haha! Duskkit, you look like you fell on a bed of feathers!" Whitekit teased; his own cream and white fur blending in with the white background.

Duskkit looked around camp. They sat in a hollow filled with snow that was surrounded by a gorse barrier. She saw that behind her, the nursery was built into the gorse barrier. But only one other den was built in the gorse barrier.

Cats lay about in places that were scratched clean of snow; Duskkit's sharp eyes saw a gaping hole in the ground and guessed that's where the Warrior's den was. There was a small constructed half closed circle in the gorse where sat a dappled red, brown, and white she-cat sat holding a few leaves in her paws.

Duskkit recognized her as Sweetberry, the Clans medicine-cat. And guessed that the sandy-dirt wall was where she kept her herbs. She remembered Featherbreeze telling that most warriors and apprentices slept outside while the weather was good, retreating to burrowed dens only when the weather was at its worst.

Duskkit could see another burrowed den other than the large one, two smaller cats sat dozing half in the entrance. The apprentice's den… The hollow itself was mostly empty, except for a large slab of rock where Duskkit cold see her father watching the hollow through narrowed eyes.

She shivered when his eyes landed briefly on her; he gave a quick nod, but looked away. Why does he look so worried? Surely he's still not feeling afraid of me. No, he had an impatient worry in his eyes, as if waiting for something.

Duskkit glanced around, but saw nothing out of the ordinary. Instead, all she saw was Whitekit batting at falling snowflakes with squeals of delight. She purred and was about to join him when she noticed she couldn't see Icekit.

She looked around for the white and silver tabby, but couldn't see her pelt against the clean, white snow. "Grr!" Duskkit yelped as Icekit seemed to jump out of nowhere and they rolled over in the soft snow, batting at each other with harmless paws and playful growls.

They finally broke away panting and sat up purring. "You can hide really well in the snow! I didn't see you until you were right in front of me!" Duskkit mewed, impressed.

Icekit purred and ducked her head. "I love the snow, it's so pretty and clean," she mewed with a sigh of delight.

Duskkit twitched her whiskers at the serious expression on the kit's face. She held a paw-full of snow in her paw. "Do you still like it now?" she teased, throwing the snow in Icekit's face and purring as the white she-kit spluttered and spat.

"I'll show you how much I like it!" Icekit purred, crouching and staring at her with a playful look in her eyes. Duskkit squealed and tried to run, but the snow was in too high of a drift to move fast and Icekit wrestled her to the ground again.

Duskkit felt strength surge through her and she wriggled and flipped Icekit onto her back and pulled her head up triumphantly. She jumped as an ear-splitting screech split the air. Refusing to tremble or let her heart go cold with fear, she stood tall and straight and stared toward the small gorse entrance with Icekit crouched nervously besides her.

She stared with wide, unblinking eyes as four cats burst through the entrance, carrying a cat in between themselves. Duskkit hardly had time to wonder what had happened before she noticed her father racing toward the patrol with Sweetberry at his side.

"Sweetberry," Sharpthorn turned to the medicine-cat. "Take care of Hollybreeze," Sharpthron ordered, nodding at the blood-splattered red-brown she-cat with white paws and pain-filled green eyes. Duskkit saw a grisly wound down her back-leg where the fur was torn from the flesh and the flesh was torn apart.

Sweetberry ordered the two warriors who were carrying Hollybreeze, a sleek black tom and a golden-brown she-cat, to take her to the half-enclosed clearing where she kept her herbs. Then Duskkit watched her father turn toward the leader of the patrol, a thick-furred white she-cat with black front paws and icy-blue eyes. Duskkit recognized her as Snowfall, she'd visited Acornflower before, apparently being an older sister.

Her fur was smeared with crimson blood, but her face was grim and she appeared to be in no pain. In fact, Duskkit couldn't see no more than a scratch or two on her fur. "There was a dispute where a ThunderClan apprentice chased a squirrel onto our territory and killed it," Snowfall began.

Yowls of anger erupted from the WindClan cats. "It quickly escalated into a fight. We managed to drive them off, but Hollybreeze was injured pretty badly," Snowfall finished, nodding at the panting red she-cat.

Sharpthron growled, "Things are too tense in the Clans right now, one bad word sends cats into a fight, even in the middle of leaf-bare cats are risking injuries," Sharpthorn shook his head.

"Go get yourselves treated," he ordered. "Mistpaw, go find Flightstar's patrol, they were hunting by the Badger Den," he ordered the lithe, gray apprentice. Mistpaw nodded, green eyes somber and she cast a quick glance at Hollybreeze before dashing out of camp.

Duskkit had noticed Mistpaw and Hollybreeze had the same shade of green eyes, and guessed the red-brown she-cat was the apprentice's mother. "Hawkpath, take a patrol and make sure ThunderClan has really gone. If they want a fight, we'll give them one they won't forget."

And with those threatening words ringing in her head, Featherbreeze snatched her and Icekit and hustled them into the nursery where they stayed until the next morning.

Allegiances. Frozen Twilight

WindClan

LEADER: Flightstar- Pale red she-cat with cream spots and paws and yellow eyes

DEPUTY: Sharpthorn- Dusty brown tom with flinty blue eyes

MEDICINE-CAT: Sweetberry- Dappled red, brown, and white she-cat with blue eyes

WARRIORS:

Snowfall- Thick-furred white she-cat with front black paw and icy blue eyes

Hawkpath- Dark brown tabby tom with dark gold spots and amber eyes

Ravenclaw- Sleek black tom with amber eyes

Hollybreeze- Red-brown she-cat with white paws and green eyes

Cloudbreeze- White and black she-cat with blue eyes

Moletail- Brown tom with short, stubby tail and yellow eyes

Hareflight- Dark brown tom with amber eyes

Sparrowheart- Light brown and white tom with blue eyes

Gingerleaf- Ginger she-cat with green eyes

Echofall- Light brown tom with darker paws and green eyes. Blind in one eye.

Blackstorm- Long-furred black tom with white chest, underbelly, and blue eyes

Goldenpelt- Golden brown she-cat with amber eyes

Whitetail- Skinny black-furred tom with white tail and blue eyes

Tigerfur- Grey, white, and brown tabby tom with white paws and blue eyes

APPRENTICES:

Frostpaw- White and grey tom with brown eyes. Mentor-Hareflight

Mistpaw- Lithe, grey she-cat with green eyes. Mentor- Blackstorm

QUEENS:

Acornflower- Red she-cat with brown markings and amber eyes Mate. Echofall

(Shrewkit-Creamy-brown tom with ginger ears and brown eyes

Dewkit- Grey-blue tom with shining, dark, green eyes

Whitekit- Creamy-white tabby tom with grey eyes

Icekit- Fluffy, lithe white she-cat with pale silver tabby marks and ice blue eyes)

...

Featherbreeze- Silky silver she-cat with white flecks and amber eyes. Mate-Sharpthorn

(Bouncekit- Ginger tom with brown tail and paws and amber eyes

Duskkit- Dusty red she-cat with streaks of gold and dark brown ears and amber eyes)

ELDERS:

Scratchpath- Sandy-brown tom with green eyes

Firehawk- Bright red she-cat with ragged fur and amber eyes

RIVERCLAN

LEADER: Troutstar- Lanky, smoky grey tom with amber eyes

DEPUTY: Blackheart- Black tom with long claws and golden-amber eyes

MEDICINE-CAT:Sootcloud- Slim, silky black she-cat with white paws and golden eyes

(APRENTICE)Mallowpaw- Brown tabby tom with cream flecks and blue eyes

WARRIORS:

Pebblefoot- Grey tom with mottled brown spots and yellow eyes

Frostcloud- White she-cat with silver spots and blue eyes

Nightfur- Black tom with amber eyes

Yellowtail- Yellow-brown tom with long, fluffy tail and amber eyes

Ripplesong- Dark, blue-grey she-cat with black patches and green eyes

Longtooth- Sandy-brown tom with long fangs and yellow eyes

Starlingclaw- Black and white tom with blue eyes

Splashsky- Red tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Hawktail- Red-brown tom with green eyes

Ratclaw- Lanky brown tom with black paws and brown eyes

Sandspider- Sandy-brown tom with long legs and blue eyes

Petalmist- Golden she-cat with dark brown ears and amber eyes

APPRENTICES:

Ashpaw- Smoky grey she-cat with yellow eyes

Barkpaw- Black tom with brown paws and yellow eyes

QUEENS:

Lionsong- Orange tabby she-cat with white paws and yellow eyes. Mate- Hawktail

(Seedkit- Brown and white she-cat with blue eyes

Crowkit- Black tom with white paws and yellow eyes)

ELDERS:

Leafwind- Lithe brown and white tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Aldertooth- Red-brown mottled tom with amber eyes

SHADOWCLAN

LEADER: Snakestar- Dark brown tabby tom with black paws and eel colored eyes

DEPUTY: Frostclaw- White she-cat with dark grey paws and yellow eyes

MEDICINE-CAT: Heatherstripe- Grey tabby she-cat with grey eyes

(Apprentice)Greypaw- Solid grey tom with blue eyes

WARRIORS:

Darkeye- Black tom with amber eyes

Whitefire- White tom with black paws and orange eyes

Nettleshine- Pale yellow she-cat with white underbelly, paws and dark green eyes

Jaybrid- Silver tom with grey eyes

Applespots- White she-cat with ginger and black patches and amber eyes

Dustfur- Dusty brown she-cat with golden eyes

Shadestone- Thin, light brown tom with tufted ears and green eyes

Spidertooth- Dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

Yellownose- Black and brown tom with a dirty-white muzzle and amber eyes

Russetpelt- Small, red, grey, and white she-cat with green eyes

Nightstorm- dark grey tom with black spots and yellow eyes

APPRENTICES:

Flowerpaw- Short cream she-cat with green eyes

Beetlepaw- Long-furred black and white tom with dark blue eyes

Adderpaw- Brown tabby tom with black paws, tail-tip and green eyes

QUEENS:

Cloudberry- White she-cat with black ears and green eyes. Mate-Darkeye (expecting)

ELDERS:

Cedarpool- Skinny, dark grey tom with shredded ears and blue eyes

Vixenheart- Dusty red she-cat with green eyes. Half deaf and half blind

THUNDERCLAN  
>LEADER: Stonestar - Heavily-built silver tabby tom with copper eyes<br>DEPUTY: Softshine - Long-furred, plumy-tailed, cream-silver tabby with faint markings and violet eyes  
>MEDICINE CAT: Nightstorm - Darkest grey tom with black spots<br>Apprentice - Wavepaw - Dark blue she-cat with amber eyes

WARRIORS:  
>Scarpath - Fire-colored she-cat with black stripes, paws, tail-tip and ear tips and green eyes.<br>Dawnflower - Pale ginger she-cat with amber eyes  
>Russetpelt - Small, mostly red, grey, and white she-cat<br>Rivershadow - Dark blue-grey she-cat with amber eyes  
>Spottedfire - Red, brown, and black dappled tom with blue eyes<br>Ripplewind - Light silver-blue tabby tom with pale golden eyes  
>Copperstone - Brown and gold tom with light green eyes<br>Tornstripe - Cream tom with red stripes  
>Tigerpool - Ginger she-cat with white paws and muzzle<br>Leaopardsnow - Light grey she-cat with darker spots and green eyes  
>Oakfang - Dark brown tabby tom with white patches<br>Mapleleaf - Brown tabby she-cat with orange paws and orange eyes

APPRENTICES:  
>Goldenpaw - Light golden tom with black tail-tip<br>Darkpaw - Black tom with white muzzle and blue eyes  
>Sweetpaw - Cream tabby she-cat with black patches and green eyes<br>Moonpaw - Pure white tom with dark blue eyes and long silver claws  
>QUEENS:<br>Dapplemist - Grey she-cat. Mate: Tornstripe  
>(Rosekit - Red she-kit with pale gold eyes<br>Sandkit - Sandy brown tabby she-kit with white paws, underbelly, and tail-tip, green eyes.  
>Wildkit - Beautiful tortoiseshell with darker paws and vivid blue eyes)<p>

**...**

**There we go, the next chapter will be written by Seer~ so I will say goodbye until next time.**

**Oh, and PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
